Zankoku no Chii
by Fujo no Shiree-sama
Summary: I want you.. Don't you ever leave me..  Warnings inside. Alfred x OC x Arthur x Unknown person


**Hola!**

I'm Foujo no Shiree-sama! The new rebirth author of Kanda Raphael!

This is my first debut ( I think ), and I want you to read this! Sa, otanoshimi ni!

**Disclaimer: The noble Hidekaz Himaruya**

**WARNING!: OOC, man rape, paranoid Alfred :D,Alfred x OC x Arthur x Unknown person**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**NO FLAMES!**

* * *

><p><em>I missed you.. And if I meet you, I want you to be mine..<em>

Alfred stared at the clear blue sky. The same color as his eyeballs. He drowned into the scenery, until he realized someone called his name. He stood up, clicked his tongue softly and looking at the sky for the last time.

"I'll be back," he wheezed to the sky above him. Then, he looked at a man who was standing from a distance. A man with a blond hair and green eyes. "Arthur," Alfred mumbled. The man who he called Arthur walked towards him.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Arthur asked. "That stupid Francis asked me to call you to his office quickly." Alfred sighed. "Okay, what's the thing?" Alfred asked. His arms are crossed on his chest.

Arthur raised his shoulders. "I don't know a thing," he said. "But, I think there's something to do with Shion-rii." He widened his eyes. His facial expression changed. He became really worried.

"I feel worried too," Arthur mumbled. "I hope she's okay." Alfred nodded. "If it's a thing about Shion-chan," Alfred said while taking a breath. "Let's go to that old man's office, right now." Arthur nodded and both of them went to Francis Bonnefoy's office.

"Arthur, Alfred, welcome to my office!" Francis greets both of the men into his office. Arthur and Alfred took their breath and sat on the sofa. Francis sat on the armchair in front of them and crossed his legs. "You know what I'm going to talk about," Francis said. "And I know both of you will shocked to hear this." Arthur and Alfred are worried. Don't tell them that this is the thing about Shion.

"Shion-chan has a bad health, you guys know that," he said. "And for her own good, she's no longer a model in our agency." Alfred widened his eyes and knitted his forehead. "So, you fired her?" asked Arthur. Francis looked like he was thinking. "Well, 'fired' is not a correct word," answered him. "I told you, this is for her own good. If she keeps working in here, her condition will get worse."

Alfred bowed his head. Then, he sighed and chuckled vapidly. "Well, you're right, old man," Alfred said. "Even you can't stand when she's suffering." Francis smiled. "Okay, that's the thing," he said. Then, Alfred and Arthur stand up and left the room.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Francis said. Arthur and Alfred looked at Francis before they left the room. "Both of you are my star and the mascot of this agency. So, you guys are invited to a party tomorrow for celebrating my friend's agency anniversary."

Alfred raised his eyebrows. "A party?" he asked. Francis nodded. Arthur frowned. "Francis, I think I'll miss the party," he said. "You know how much I hate party." "Yea, me too," Alfred said. "I know as models and stars we have to come to all kinds of party. But, from the beginning, I never like crowded place."

Francis took a deep breath. "I can't believe there's still a model and star who doesn't like party these days," he mumbled. "Okay, up to you. But as a reminder, this is a black tie party. Formality is number one and this is not a crowded and noisy party like in your mind."

Alfred raised his shoulders. "If you said so," said Arthur. "But I won't make a promise that I will come to the party." Francis smiled. "Well, of you go, guys!" Alfred and Arthur left Francis's office.

"So what are we going to do next?" Arthur asked. "I don't know," Alfred answered. "I was thinking of.." "Oh, there they are!" Alfred and Arthur looked at every direction. And they found Gilbert was running towards them.

"Oh, what's up?" Arthur asked. Gilbert smiled. "I need you guys to be on a photo shoot,"

"When?"

"Now!" Alfred almost dropped his glasses. "But, we're going to take a scene for 'Rain Drops' episode 9 in one and a half hours," he said while fixing his glasses position. Arthur agreed. "This is just a short photo shoot, it won't cause you guys a minute," Gilbert said guaranteed. "Come on guys, you guys are the only awesome models we have here!"

Arthur and Alfred were looking at each other desperately. And they have to make a quick and pleasant decision for Gilbert before that guy started to whine in embarrassment. Arthur took a deep breath.

"Okay, we'll do the photo shoot," Arthur said. "But in one condition. We have to be finished in 30 minutes! No more!" Gilbert nodded happily and pulled both of them to the studio.

"Guys! Our models are here!" Gilbert said to all the photo shoot staffs. Gilbert took his SLR and asked the make-up artists to dress up Arthur and Alfred as quickly as they can.

In a minute, they were ready with their _visual-kei_ costumes. The photo shot going really well. There was no problem at all with Alfred and Arthur's work. They took Gilbert's advices and practiced it really well.

"Okay guys, that's a wrap!" said Gilbert to all the staffs. Gilbert walked towards Arthur and Alfred. "Wow! You guys are awesome! I know I can count on you!" Gilbert said happily.

"Phew, I'm glad it's over," said Arthur in a relief. "So what's that photo shoot for?" "It's for the newbie singer who's started to release his album. You know Honda Kiku? The guy from Japan who melts every girl with his voice?" "I think I ever heard of him from Shion-chan," Alfred mumbled.

"Of course you idiot, Kiku is Shion-rii's brother!" Arthur said. "Oh, right, I forgot," Alfred mumbled. "He's a very talented man. When I heard one of his song –I think the title is 'Yami no Sekai ni Youkoso'-, I drowned and had a vision of what his album cover going to be," said Gilbert.

"Mmm, 'Yami no Sekai ni Youkoso'? I think I ever heard Shion-rii hummed that song," said Arthur. "Oh, the one with a very dark minor-ish notes?" asked Alfred. "Yes, you're right!" said Gilbert in excitement.

"His dark, mellow, minor, and hard metal-ish song really suites my awesome fantasy! That's why asked you guys to wear _visual-kei_ costumes," he said again. Arthur and Alfred just laughed at Gilbert's reaction.

"Well, we have to shoot some film in one hour," said Arthur while looking at his watch. "We have to go now. Tell us the result when it's done!" Alfred waved his hand and ran to the other studio with Arthur. Gilbert waved his hand too.

_Well, this is not the right time, isn't it? And when the time is right, you'll be mine.._

_~TO BE CONTINUED_

**=OMAKE=**

Asa: What the heck? You said that this is going to be paranoid-ish kind of fic. And I don't see anything paranoid..

Shiree: YET! Why don't you read the words in italic.

Aru: Yea, but still, there's nothing horrified in those sentences..

Shiree: YET! And both of you, my beautiful rose flowers, will soon understand! I won't give a spoiler now, won't I? *hugs Aru and Asa*

Asa: Rose..

Aru: Flower?

Shiree: I want review! And NO FLAME~


End file.
